This invention relates to land-grading equipment. The present invention is particularly directed towards a field finishing land plane, a special type of grader equipped with an elongated bucket for scooping and rollers for compacting so it can be towed by a tractor for leveling large land areas. A Land plane is normally of considerable length and width making it difficult for a towing vehicle to transport it from job site to job site along a public road.